Demonic Clowns
The Demonic Clowns are vampiric lamprey-like creatures disguised as clowns that devour victims when they laugh. A nest of five was captured by the Extreme Ghostbusters. History The Ringleader sets upon his swarm of demonic clowns to feed on their victim's laughters. To that end, they settled down to Coney Island during a trip to Brooklyn. An eyewitness saw one of the clowns feed on a man who missed a local bus and called the Ghostbusters for help, so they tracked the clown to another victim's apartment room and fought it. At the time, Eduardo managed to confine one of the demon clowns and trap it himself. The Ghostbusters were unaware that the other three clowns were watching from afar. They all decided to get revenge on Eduardo and targeted him as a replacement for their fallen comrade. While Eduardo was heading home, the Ringleaders sends out a Jack-In-The-Box to bite Eduardo in the arm, slowing becoming into one of the demon clowns, much to the other Ghostbusters' horror. Tracking Eduardo's current location at Coney Island, the Ghostbusters were able to detain the remaining clowns, though the Ringleader reveals itself by capturing Kylie and Garrett after consuming Roland. Fortunately, Slimer and Egon came to the rescue by using a recording device, allowing the Ghostbusters to trap the Ringleader, freeing Eduardo and rescuing the others (including Roland). Description The first one resembled the usual appearance of a clown. The other three resembled a chicken, a clown resembling a knock-over toy dressed in black, and a massive, scary clown wearing boxing gloves and a tutu. The fifth one was their master, a giant lamprey creature hiding in a ticket booth shaped like a clown. Behavior #The weakness of the vampires is that they can't prey on someone unless they laugh first. To counter this, they use their clown disguises to try to bait them into laughing. #In addition, the giant leader of the clowns has several tentacles with tips covered in soft, feather-like appendages it uses to tickle victims into laughing. #What's worse is that they have the ability to infect other people using a special jack-in-the-box to also turn them into vampire clowns. Gallery Killjoys06.jpg|Demonic Clown's Hand-Puppet EvilClown01.jpg|Demonic Clown No. 1 EvilClown17.jpg|Demonic Clown No. 2 EvilClown16.jpg|Demonic Clown No. 3 EvilClown22.jpg|Demonic Clown No. 4 Killjoys53.jpg|Eduardo as Demonic Clown No. 5 EvilClown13.jpg|Demonic Clowns laughing Trivia *A ghostly clown appeared as a boss in Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1, but he lacks any resemblance to the lamprey-vampires. *Kylie's analogy for the clowns are "Laughter Vampires". The entities' true names are not revealed. On the official website, they were simply referred to as "Evil Clowns". *Guest star Susan Blu is also the dialogue director of the series. *There are two versions of this episode. When this episode was shown for the first time, there was a brief one-frame animation goof—the "clapboard" was visible for one quick frame during the scene where the Extreme Ghostbusters are in Ecto-1 discussing the vampire analogy. However, in subsequent airings, the clapboard was removed and the error fixed. *When Kylie takes a reading of the first victim's clothing, she does a play on "Something Wicked This Way Comes," a line from "Macbeth" and title of a Ray Bradbury novel. *Eduardo retorts Bigfoot is the culprit. The original Ghostbusters encountered a Bigfoot in "Camping it Up" *When Kylie informs Eduardo that there may be more clowns after the first one is trapped, Eduardo responds with "Send in those clowns", a reference to the song Send In The Clowns. *Kylie claims she's not a laugher but it is later revealed she is ticklish. *During the Laugh Riot bust, Eduardo calls a clown "Krusty." He's presumably referencing Krusty the Clown, a character from the TV show The Simpsons. *Eduardo's shoe size is 9. *When Egon reveals his findings, behind him is a calendar set at May. Comparing positioning of the days of the week, this May coincides with May 1997. *Garrett refers to one of the clowns as Emmett Kelly," an American performer famous for creating the memorable clown figure "Weary Willie" *At the end of the episode, Egon wears a special proton pack with floodlights and a modified blaster. According to Production Supervisor Shannon Muir, it is called the "Field Projector." Early in the script process, there was consideration that new equipment would be adopted and replace Proton Packs. It is also part of the deluxe equipment the Egon Spengler toy is marketed with. *One of the demonic clowns has a resemblance to Jumbo from Killer Klowns from Outer Space. Navigation Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Nameless Category:Cannibals Category:Imprisoned Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Paranormal Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mongers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Stalkers